


Kiss Me Hard

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 军官派克和无国界医生麦考伊的AU。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Me Hard

派克一定是在某个时间点完全失去了意识，他缓慢地睁开眼睛时，充当监狱兼刑讯室的帐篷中只剩下他自己。他重新闭上眼睛，舔了舔开裂的嘴唇，干涸的血痂令人作呕的味道在他口鼻腔中萦绕。他几乎动弹不得。他尝试着活动自己的手脚，同时漫不经心地想着这是否是一个逃跑的好时机。帐篷外侧围了铁丝网，再外层则是巡逻的恐怖分子——留守在这里的多半是些过于年轻的孩子，派克同情他们，但也知道——亲自体验过——他们往往更加残忍，因为他们拿不准分寸。

他逐渐摸清楚，这个营地只有几十个人。如果他还在他的小队中，那么端掉这整个窝点的难度不大。但现在他只有自己，手无寸铁，浑身是伤，他知道自己独自逃出去的机会是很渺茫的。

他只能等他的战友们找到他，救援他。派克从不怀疑这一点，但他需要想点什么来保持理智。规划一套不可能的逃脱方案是个很好的选择，远远好过想他死去的队员。

他检查到右脚时，门帘被掀开了。派克听见虚浮的脚步声靠近，他绷紧身体，准备好应付新一轮的疼痛了。

那没有发生。

有片刻什么都没有发生。然后是一声叹息。一只手落在他额头上，派克困惑地掀起眼皮，看见一张白人男子的面孔。男人的眉头紧皱，短暂地瞥向派克的眼睛。“你能听见我说话吗？”

是英语。派克从来没有觉得英语如此优美过，尽管他非常清楚地知道眼下他最好不要相信任何人。不是没有白人支持当地的恐怖活动。他警惕地看着男人，盘算着最好还是别做无谓的对抗，于是设法发出了一点声音，男人的眉头松开了一点点。“很好。”他抬起手，抓住自己的衣服，把上面的图样展示给派克看。“我是莱纳德·麦考伊，一名无国界医生。我被要求来……治疗你。”

啊，派克认出来了。他同时知道无国界医生已经从此地撤离很久了，所以这并没有让男人可信一点。不管怎样，派克还是礼貌地回答道：“来保证我活着。”

麦考伊露出一个尴尬的笑容。“是，是啊。”他的眉头重新紧锁。“我需要查看你的伤口。有什么需要我注意的吗？”

派克思索了片刻，拿不定主意从哪里开始说起。最后他选择了可能是最紧急的一项：“我的左腿，”他不得不停下来休息了片刻，“可能发炎了。”

他的裤子已经破得差不多了，所以自称的无国界医生也没有费心脱掉它。他把破布撩到一旁，观察了一会儿派克的左腿，整张脸都皱了起来。从那里开始，他小心地检查了另一条腿，然后是派克的腹部，双手，最后回到派克的脸上来。他对派克的抽气和呻吟充耳不闻，令派克短暂地相信此人不过是换了一种法子来进行刑讯。麦考伊检查过派克的瞳孔，站起身来。

“我来试试看我能做到什么。”

他朝门口走去，用蹩脚的当地方言和门外的士兵沟通了几句。除了几个必要的单词，派克听不懂本地话，但他能听出来麦考伊的声音逐渐大了起来。他毫不意外地看到麦考伊一个踉跄，摔进门内。门帘被摔了下来，麦考伊摇摇晃晃地爬起来，回到派克身边坐下。

“简直荒唐，”他愤懑地抱怨着，一只手揉着胸口被推搡的地方，“我怎么可能凭空治好你的伤？”

现在整套无国界医生的说辞看起来可信了一丁点，但仍然，这也可能是某种苦肉计。在过去的拷问中，派克一次也没有屈服过。也许他的狱卒决定换个策略。但这不会成功的；无论如何，派克绝不会把其他队伍的信息交出去。

麦考伊终于重新看向他。“你真的不应该在这种地面上躺着……”他叹了口气，没有说下去。取而代之，他脱下自己的上衣。派克眯起眼睛看着他胸口开始成型的淤青，然后看向麦考伊的动作。他把那件T恤铺在地上，然后警告道：“这可能有点疼。”

派克没有抵抗他搬动自己的尝试，尽管那真的很疼。现在他的背上贴着的不是砂砾而是两层柔软的棉料，这多少让他好受了一点。

“上帝啊，”麦考伊的视线重新回到派克的腿上。“我真希望我多穿了几件衣服，至少我能给你做点包扎。”

“你可以用我的，”派克说，对着破破烂烂的布料摆摆手。“已经被剪裁好了。”

麦考伊摇摇头。“太脏了，”他说。他又揉了揉胸口的淤青，抽了一口冷气。

门帘再一次被掀开，一个孩子拎着半桶水进来。麦考伊跳起来，接过水桶，连声道谢。

派克惊讶地听到那孩子态度平和地摇摇头，转身离开。麦考伊跪在派克身边，问道：“你想先喝点水吗？”

“是的。”

“你能坐起来吗？”

“不。”派克毫不犹豫地撒了谎。他想尽可能地表现得虚弱一点。麦考伊点点头，没有怀疑。他环顾四周，大概是在找杯子，但注定是无果的尝试。于是他又靠近了一点，捧起派克的头放在自己膝上，随后倾斜水桶——派克紧张了片刻——倒了点水出来洗手。派克无法不对他精准的控制感到惊叹，没有一滴多余的水落在地上。随后，麦考伊舀了一捧水，凑到派克嘴唇边。

从另一个人手里喝水是一种……新奇的体验。派克盯着麦考伊的手掌看了片刻，自暴自弃地将嘴唇贴上去。他嘴里的血腥味扩散开来。这一捧水唤醒了他的干渴感。麦考伊又舀了数捧喂给他，然后决定这已经足够了。“现在我要清理你化脓的伤口了，”派克的后脑勺重新贴在砂砾地面上，他发现这触感已经从难以忍受变成极其难以忍受。“这可能有点疼。”

现在派克已经知道这句话的意思是“这可能疼出屎来”。他做好了更多的心理准备，心知肚明这完全没用，但还是需要做点什么。

“你很幸运，”他听见麦考伊说，可能是在尝试让他放松下来，某种临床态度之类的，“没有需要动刀子的伤势。”

“我可能有几处骨裂。”派克不假思索地抗议说。就在这时他的伤处爆发出一阵剧痛，他差点咬到舌头。

“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”麦考伊问。

派克闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸。“这成功过吗？”

“什么？”又一波疼痛，“清创是很简单的操作，我不会失败的。”

“我是说……分散注意力……”派克喘了口气，“最喜欢的颜色？认真的？”

“那你来找点话题啊！”麦考伊抱怨道。

派克思考了片刻。他能想到的全都是不适合说出来的。最后他叹了口气，说：“绿色。”

麦考伊哼了一声。“哪种绿色？”他宽宏大量地继续问了下去。

“嫩绿色，”派克回想起家乡的草场。“春天的颜色。”

他不太允许自己想起家。他在军队里呆的时间已经远远超过了在家里的十八年，所以大部分时候他提到家指的都是他在军队中的宿舍。他不知道自己为何会突然想起那片草场，在这个可能是离春天最远的地方。

“完成了，”麦考伊说，打断了他的思绪。“我会让伤口保持开放，看看它恢复得怎么样。小心别碰到它。”

这可由不得他，派克想。但他没说出来。他听到麦考伊的脚步声远去又回来。一条湿的布料被放到他的额头上，派克猜测这大概是他的裤子的又一残骸。麦考伊继续清理他的其他伤口，一直到天色暗下来。他换掉了派克额头上的布料，派克挣扎着睁开眼睛。

“继续睡吧，”麦考伊轻声说，“睡眠能促进恢复。”他的声音近在咫尺，派克几乎是不过脑子地问道：“我能有个枕头吗？”

“我又不是护士，”麦考伊说。但是片刻以后，派克感觉到自己的头被捧起来，枕在他开始熟悉起来的大腿上。

这……很……新奇。

当他重新坠入梦乡时，派克想着的是草场上的风，略带苦涩的春天的气息。


End file.
